


Give Them Back

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot AU week 2018 [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Funny, Lapidot AU Week 2018, Momswap, Oneshot, SU - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot AU week 2018: Bonus Day: Mom Swap.Lapis steals Peridot’s limb enhancers.





	Give Them Back

“Lapis Lazuli, what exactly do you think you’re doing?”, Peridot yelled as she facepalmed, looking at the blue gem who flew around inside of the beach house. “I take off my limb enhancers for one minute to clean behind the couch and now you’re stealing them? You know I can’t get up there!”, the green gem shouted as she tried to jump, without those she was so tiny, and now that she was finished with cleaning Steven’s house, she wanted them back.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have left them out in the open”, she said, moving one of her fingers so that one of the large bubbles with the enhancers changed place. “This is way too much fun”.

“They were inside of my room in the temple, in a locked chest that said “Peridot's stuff. Keep out”. So why in the world do you have them?”.

Lapis just shrugged.

“Dunno, it felt funny so I took them. You’re so cute and tiny without them”.

“Give them back, now”.

“Meh, I don’t feel like it”.

“Okay then I guess I’ll tell Jasper once she’s back with Steven”.

“You wouldn’t dare”.

“Yes I would”.

Lapis groaned.

“Ugh, you’re so boring. How are we even together?”.

“Well, that’s a thing I’ve been wondering for years”.


End file.
